Uhoh!
by Redemerald6
Summary: Just as the Pharaoh is about to enter the afterlife, he receives a terrifying vision of the future where his light loses everything. How far will he go to prevent what he see? Who sent the vision and why? Can it be real?
1. Chapter 1

Uh-oh!

Chapter 1: Pharaoh?

I don't own Yugioh. Puzzleshipping, tendershipping, and puppyshipping. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

Yugi pov

We were standing at the gateway to the afterlife. I was trying hard, and failing I might add, not to cry. The Pharaoh was so close to it. He turned and looked at me. He tried to smiled reassuringly, but he didn't seem to be able to handle it. "Yugi, I. . ." he shook his head and looked into the door.

Yami pov

I saw them all there. Kaiba, Joey, Tae, Tristan, even Grampa. No, that wasn't true. There was one person I didn't see in my past, and he would be the one I missed the most. I didn't see Yugi. My heart broke as I wondered what life would be like without my light. I tried not to turn to him. One more glance would change my mind, and I would only cause more trouble. Against my better judgment, I turned and looked at him. He was trying to pull on a brave face and show no pain. But, I knew better.

"_You could stay with him."_ said a small voice in my mind. _"Do you want to see what will happen after you leave?"_ everything changed and I saw Yugi running from something. "Yugi?" I called and followed him. "There he is!" yelled a voice. It was painfully familiar. It was Joey, Tristan, and Duke. Yugi ran to the end of the ally and started to climb the fence in front of him. I passed through like a ghost. He got to the other side and panted. He didn't have time to catch his breath. The rattle of the fence told him the others were coming. I couldn't help but wonder why he was running from his friends.

Everything switched again, I was in Yugi's room. Grampa was by the bed "Why do they do this to you? They were your friends." he muttered. I looked over his shoulder and gasped in horror. Lying unconscious in his bed was Yugi. He was covered in cuts and bruises. _"You see? After your gone, his "friends" will abandon him and make him their personal punching bag. Without you there, his grandfather is the only one left who cares about him. Don't you get it? They only got close to and protected Yugi_ _because he was your vessel. They were protecting you. They could care less about you precious light."_ I was shaking. This had to be a cruel trick. Then, the scene changed again. I was in a graveyard. Before me was a small tombstone. "Here lies Yugi Moto. A broken angel." the dates were his birth and a week from this exact day. _"The lose of his so called friends, coupled with losing the other half of his soul was too much for him to take. He kills himself. You can change all of this."_ I fell to my knees. I couldn't let this pass "How? I don't have a physical body,I can't live in his world." I said shaking even more. _"Simple, I'll handle everything. Close your eyes and open them when I tell you to."_ desperate to stay with my light, I obeyed.

Yugi pov

Yami seemed troubled, and didn't go into the gate. Suddenly, I felt a wave of exhaustion over come me as well as a pain through out my whole body. I let out a scream of pain and fell to the floor. The pain slowly left and I felt a pair of strong arms scoop me up. My vision was fuzzy, but I thought I saw red eyes. "Yami?" I muttered weakly.

Yami pov

I heard Yugi scream in pain and almost opened my eyes. _"NOT YET!" _ demanded the voice in my head. I fought the urge to look and finally _"Alright, open your eyes. Be quick, they have already begun."_ my eyes flew open and I turned. Joey was over the half awake form of Yugi. I ran forward and pushed him away from my light. To my surprise, he fell back, not in shock, but from my push. I didn't think on it. I scooped Yugi into my arms and held him protectively. They dare to hurt him before I even left? Yugi wasn't safe. I called my Dark Magician and he took us away. 


	2. Chapter 2

Uh-oh!

Chapter 2: Dark protector.

I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

Pharaoh pov

I clutched Yugi closely to myself as the Dark Magician landed and place me on the ground. I looked around. He had brought us far from Egypt. There was a large castle by a lake. It seemed safe for Yugi here. I entered the castle to find it abandon. On the next floor I found a bed and placed my sleeping light on it. Yes, he was safe for now.

Joey pov

I sat in the Ishtar house trying to figure out what happened to Atem. It was like he was angry at me and the others for something.

Flashback

Yugi had cried out in pain and fell to the floor weakly. I quickly ran to his side to see what was wrong. Out of no where, Yami appears and shoves me away from my pal. The look he gave me shook me to the core. It was an endless, unmeasurable rage. Like he thought I had hurt him. Like I would ever! Yugi was the best friend that ever happened to me so far. I would never hurt him on purpose.

End

I sat on the couch trying hard not to tear up. Something was wrong with Atem and now he had Yugi. I felt like I had failed him.

Seto pov

I looked over at Wheeler. He had been in a state ever since the Pharaoh took Yugi. He wouldn't talk or anything. He didn't even respond to my "Dog" taunts. It actually hurt me to see him like this. He was cutest when he was angry or annoyingly confident. I had never seen this side of him.

Suddenly, he stood and started to go outside. "Where are you going, Mutt?" I called. He looked at me and my smirk fell. His normally bright, brown eyes seem so dull and lifeless. "I need some air." he muttered. "Joey?" called my shocked little brother. I ran after the blond.

I found him outside. He was punching the walls as tears streaked down his face. "Wheeler?" I called. He looked at me with those sad eyes. My heart broke at the sight of my pained crush. "I guess your here to taunt me. **Well, go ahead, I deserve whatever you say. I failed to protect my best friends, and I don't even know what's wrong!**" he yelled the last bit and he leaned against the wall and tears fell. I moved forward and hugged the unsuspecting teen close to me. He was stiff for a moment, then he fell into the hug and sobbed on my shoulder. I stroked his hair and murmured that it wasn't his fault and that we would find Atem and Yugi. He slowly stopped crying, but didn't let go. I knew the feeling. I thought that if I released him we would lose each other.

Yugi pov

I sat up and groaned, or tried to. But, no sound escaped my lips. My eyes flew open and I looked around. I was in a dark room on a huge bed. Next to my bed was Yami! I smiled and tried to talk to him, call his name, anything to get his attention so he could tell me what's going on. Again, my voice failed and I decided just to shake him as he seemed to be asleep.

Yami pov

I awoke to the feeling of being shaken. Yugi was awake! I smiled "Yugi, you're alright. Thank the gods." I sighed. The boy looked around confused. I answered his unasked question "You were attack as I was about to leave. Dark Magician brought us here to protect us." I didn't think it was a good idea to tell him that the one who attacked him was the person he viewed as a brother. It would only break his heart. He smiled, but it was gone as he tried to speak. Something was wrong, because he wasn't able to make a sound. He looked at me scared and I quickly held him close "It's okay, I don't know what happened but we'll get you your voice back." I murmured as the boy held me tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

Uh-oh!

Chapter 3: Not right.

I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

Yugi pov

Yami and I had been in the castle for a few days now. I was happy, but at the same time I wished I could talk to him. I wished I knew who attacked me and why. All I remembered was a lot of pain through out my body, then, nothing. I looked around my room. Yami was else where and I was alone. I didn't like the feeling I got from this place. It wasn't right. I got out of bed and walked to the door. Suddenly, something grabbed me from behind. I tried to cry out but couldn't. I turned to see a tall man in a cloak. It wasn't Yami, his eyes weren't the same. I fought, but the man placed a rag over my mouth.

Yami pov

I was going up to check on Yugi, when I felt his fear. I ran up the stairs and threw open his door. A man was standing there with a cloth over Yugi's mouth. Yugi was losing consciousness fast. I ran forward and tackled the man. He released Yugi and I grabbed him. "Who are you!" I demanded. "Why, I'm you of course." said the man as his hood fell away. I dropped him in shock. He looked just like me, only with darker eyes and an evil look.

"You know, you really ought to thank me. It's because of me that you are still with your precious light." I blink "Of course, it took it's toll from him." he motioned to the sleeping Yugi "I had to take some things from him to give you what you wanted. Or, well, what I wanted." I turned "Yugi wasn't attacked?" I asked in surprise. "Pft, no. I still can't believe you fell for that. I showed you what I had to so you would feel the need to get the boy away from his friends. They're such pests you see."

I didn't get it. "I see your still confused so let me slow it down. I want Yugi away from his friends so they didn't interfere."


	4. Chapter 4

Uh-oh!

Chapter 4: Darker.

I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

Yami pov

I stood over Yugi protectively. This other me did seem right in the head. "Who exactly are you? Tell Me!" I demanded. He just grinned "I'm the darkness you abandon after you turned away from the seal of Orichalcos." my heart froze and I quickly pick up Yugi and backed away "What do you want?" I asked. "Revenge, on both of you. What would hurt him more then knowing that the one he loves is doing him harm, and what would hurt you more then him thinking such things and not being able to stop it?" and, before I could react, the evil me attacked. I don't know what he did, but now I could barely keep my eyes open.

Evil Yami pov

I grinned as the purer me feel to the floor hold his light. I walked up and took the sleeping small from him, but not just him. I reached into his deck and pulled out Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. My smiled got wider at the sight of these two. "This is going to be fun." I looked down at the Pharaoh. I called for some shadows to return him to Domino. I would need this castle.

Seto pov

I was in my room. I had been up all night trying to find ways of seeking out our lost friends. I looked over my shoulder at Joey. He had tried to help, but fallen asleep after the sun was down for and hour. He had tried to stay up, but in the end I told him to rest while I handled it.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash from down stairs. I stood and ran past the now wide awake Joey. We both went down and were shocked at what we saw.


	5. Chapter 5

Uh-oh!

Chapter 5: Run.

I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

Yugi pov

I sat up and groaned and sat up. I was in a bed again. I looked around, yep, still in the castle. Yami must have come. As if summoned by this thought, the door opened and Yami stepped in. The Dark Magicians were at his side. I smiled "Yami, did you get the guy who came in? Who was he?" I asked running over and hugging him.

Suddenly, I was shoved back away by Yami. I stumbled and almost fell. I steadied myself and looked at him. "Yami?" I was starting to get scared. Something wasn't right with Yami. Dark Magician and Dark Magician girl looked just as shocked with him. He took a step to the side so I could see the door and pointed to it "Run, you have a five minute head start before I set these two on you." he said evilly. I had a gut feeling this wasn't Hide N' Seek.

Evil Yami pov

Yugi's eyes got wide with fear as he figured out what I meant. "Your time started one minute ago." he quickly dashed out the door and I grinned at the fear that flowed through him. I knew the purer me felt it, too. Another four minutes and I sent the Magicians. They went grudgingly after I told them to attack Yugi when they found him. They thought I was the Pharaoh, so felt they had no choice but to do as they were told.

Seto pov

Joey was pacing around the room in a fury.

Flashback

Atem laid out cold on the floor. Joey, Mokuba, and I ran forward. I carefully turned him onto his back "Pharaoh, what happened? Where's Yugi?" demanded Joey. Atem opened his eyes weakly "Tricked. . . Got Yugi. . . Hurting. . ." he went limp and my heart skipped a beat. I looked at Joey, he looked angry, but not at the Pharaoh anymore.

Flashback end

We had been waiting outside the ER ever since then. Finally, the doctor came out. "He'll survive. When he was awake, he told one of our nurses what happened. Apparently, a darker version of himself tricked him into not trusting you all so he could get Yugi and Atem alone. He took Yugi and knocked him out." said the doctor, who turned to Joey "He asked for us to apologize for his stupidity. He said he should have known you would never hurt Yugi." he said sadly. Joey collapsed into the chair by mine and leaned his head on my shoulder trying not to cry. I hugged him close. He didn't need taunts right now.

Yugi pov

I ran as fast as I could and made several random turns. I looked back to see if the Magicians were close. Suddenly, I ran into something. I fell back this time and looked up. The Dark Magician was standing over me looking as though he was having a fearsome battle against himself. I scooted back in fear as he looked sadly at me. _'I'm sorry, Yugi'_ he said as he aimed at me. I quickly got up and tried to run again, but was too late.

Dark Magician Girl pov

I wasn't really looking for Yugi. If anything I was avoiding the pure boy. Suddenly, I heard his pained screams ring through the halls and fell to my knees. My master had found him. I sobbed as another scream came, then running feet headed my way. I quickly tried to get away from the boy, but had no where to go. My eyes filled with tears as the already injured boy rounded the corner and saw me. He froze in fear when he saw my staff pointed at him. I closed my eyes and looked away as I attack. I couldn't block out the scream that followed shortly or the sound of the boys body falling to the ground. I opened my eyes and looked at him. Yugi was out cold on the floor. Three, real, attacks take a lot out of the target. I glided over and knelt beside him and placing his head in my lap. Dark Magician rounded the corner slowly and came to my side. _' That monster isn't our king! Atem loves Yugi!' _I sobbed into my hands. He nodded _'Your right, Mana. That is not our king. Which means we no longer need to follow his orders.'_

He scooped the small boy up into his arms. _'First, we'll get rid of the monster. Then, take Yugi to his friends. If that vision was from him, then it can't be real.'_ I nodded and we went to find the one who dared harm, not only Yugi, but Yami by hurt Yugi.


	6. Chapter 6

Uh-oh!

Chapter 6: Small, but strong.

I don't own Yugioh

* * *

Dark Magician pov

We burst into Yugi's room to find the other man standing there. I tightened my grip on Yugi as rage consumed me. I would have blasted him right then and there, but I held back. He looked at us and grinned "I see you found if, so why haven't you finished him?" he said cruelly. I growled and was about to speak, when Yugi moved in my arms. I looked to see him awake, but only barely. He got out of my grip and stood a little shakily. "You're not Yami." asked Yugi, not angry or sad, to the shock of all in the room but himself, but curious. The other man stared at him, "How..." Yugi smiled sadly. "You don't really do a good job knocking people out. I heard everything and acted like I hadn't."

Evil Yami pov

I stared at the boy before me. How, after three attacks, was he still standing? And how, after all I did to him, can he still smile at me? I looked away from him as I felt angry tears filled my eyes. Not at him, but myself. '_How could you do this to him? WHAT WAS THE POINT? All you did was hurt the only one who doesn't care if your evil or not. The one who saved, not only the lighter Yami, but me from the seal.' _I thought as the full force of what I had done hit me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Yugi sway and fall toward the floor. I reached out and stopped him from hitting the ground. His face was pale and pained. I looked up at the Dark Magicians. They both looked scared and angry. I sighed "Take him. Get out of here." I demanded and they took Yugi from me.

Dark magician cast a spell and transported them away. When they were gone I sighed. "Well, that was stupid." I mumbled as I leaned against the wall. "_Well, what were you expecting?"_ asked a voice. I turned and saw a small girl with short brown hair and deep chocolate eyes. She wore a simple white dress and had to pale blue wings on her back. "Who are you?" I asked in confusion. _"I'm Kimmy, I'm here to bring you to heaven with me."_ she said with a small smile. "Heaven? After what I just did?" I muttered, but she nodded _"That's what I said, but then, you did the right thing and even now you regret your choice. If that's good enough for the big guys in the skies, then your good in my books. Now, are we going? Can't hang around forever, that's classed as a haunting and they'll send ghost hunters in for us."_

Seto pov

I was pacing again. Yami had recovered only to have to be sedated because he wouldn't calm down until we found Yugi. He was up now and helping Joey look for the castle. I looked at the two and Joey asked for the millionth time "Is it that one?" and Yami shook his head. I groaned and rubbed the sides of my head. Yugi was still out there and Joey was getting more upset as the days went by. I was too.

Suddenly, the phone rang making all of us jump out of our skins. I picked it up "What?" I practically yelled _Is this Seto Kaiba? _Asked a voice. "Yes, who is this?" _Sir, this is the head nurse at a hospital in New York. There are two young men and a young lady here who have you as their emergency contact. Um, a Yugi Moto, Mahaud, and Mana. _ I just about dropped the phone. "Which hospital are you?" I demanded making everyone look up at me. Yami looked shocked and scared and hopeful all at once.


	7. Chapter 7

Uh-oh

Chapter 7: Waking nightmare.

I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

* * *

Yami pov

I had my head in my hands. We were on our way to a hospital in New York because Yugi might be there. I groaned at the thought of what happened. I had found many surprises upon awaking in Kiaba's home. The biggest being the fact the he and Joey couldn't get away from each other. Another was the fact that Tae seemed the only one who may have caused trouble after I left.

Our jet landed and I was the first out the door. I had to know if my Yugi was alright.

(A/N: Sorry it's sort, but that the best I can do when being sneaky. I'm grounded.)


	8. Chapter 8

Uh-oh!

Chapter 8: The test begins. Final chapter of Uh-oh.

I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

* * *

Seto pov

Atem ran off the jet first and was followed quickly by Joey and Mokuba. Tristan, Duke, Serenity, and I weren't far behind. I froze when I saw that Tae hadn't moved. I gritted my teeth. After Atem reappeared she tried to tell him that we didn't need Yugi around.

Flashback

"Oh, Atem, you don't need that pipsqueak. You have me." she said in what she must have thought was a enticing way. Atem glared at her but said nothing. Joey was trying very hard to remain calm, but even I was losing it over her cruelty. She could care less that Yugi's life was in danger. In fact, I think that pleased her. And, she just kept digging herself in deeper. Calling Yugi a runt, useless, and a waste of time. Atem's face was getting angrier and angrier. Tae was oblivious to it. Finally, she crossed a very clear line. "Yami, talk to me!" she pleaded. I barely made it in time to stop Atem from hitting the girl. Everyone of us knew that only Yugi got to call Atem, Yami, it was their thing. The way they showed their care for each other. Yugi called him Yami and Atem called Yugi Hikari. Joey quickly stood and helped me pull Yami out of the room while he shouted at the girl that she was never to call him that and how dare she use the name his precious light called him right after insulting him so much.

End

Atem refused to be in the same room as Tae after that and she got wise and remained quite. I walked over to her. "You'll never redeem yourself in Atem's eyes, but the least you can do is keep Yugi unaware of the betrayal you committed coming here." she glared at me "Why should I? I only hung around him for Y- I mean Atem. And before him I was only there because I felt sorry for him." she spat. It took every ounce of control in me not to hit her and just leave.

Joey was waiting outside the jet for me. He had a look of anger and sadness on his face. "Man, I really thought she was our friend." he grumbled as we walked into the hospital. We were greeted by the human forms of Dark Magician and Dark Magician girl. They were talking to Atem who looked very upset about something and Mokuba looked fit for tears. Joey and I ran up "What's going on?" I asked as my heart raced. Atem leaned against a wall with a groan and explained "The dark me forced them to attack Yugi. They got him three times. He's in critical condition." Joey's knees buckled and I caught him before he hit the ground. "Oh, Yuge." he moaned as I helped him to a couch.

We sat in the waiting room. Suddenly, Ryou came running into the room. He had come to New York a while ago. "I came as fast as I could. Is Yugi okay?" he asked in a clear panic. Ryou had become close to Yugi even though his dark half had tried many times to kill all of us, including Ryou. "How did you find out?" asked Duke. Tristan helped the Brit to a seat as he seemed out of breath. "Marik(pant) called (pant) a few moments ago. He told me what happened and that you had heard that Yugi was here." he gasped. But, something puzzled me. Marik, indeed, knew that Yugi had been taken, but by whom and where he was had not been reported to him yet. Joey, through all the chaos and worry, had yet to call the Ishtars.

Yami pov

Before Ryou could say another word, a nurse came into the room. "Family of Yugi Moto?" she called and we all stood. The woman nodded "Please follow me. Yugi is resting now, but you may see him." I ran after her first. "Is he going to be alright?" I asked. "Oh, yes, he's a very strong boy. He'll be out of here as soon as he's fully rested. But, there was a complication. It seems his vocal chords were damaged a bit. The doctor says that he shouldn't try to talk for a while. On a sadder note, it seems he's gone temporarily blind." we all stopped outside a hospital room. My eyes were teary and the lump in my throat was preventing me from talking. "How long will he be blind?" asked a voice from the back of the group. I turned and to my shock, saw the Marik and Ishizu. "It's unclear how long it will take for... WHAT ON EARTH!" the nurse was interrupted by the sound of a huge crash from the room they were in front of. We threw open the door and stared. A sleeping Yugi lay nestled gently in the arms of a tall figure in bright white robes. "YUGI!" I cried. I didn't want to get so close only to lose my light again. I ran toward the man only to be knock back and caught by the others. I looked up and saw that the man had sprouted a pair of pure white wings. When he spoke, his voice echoed in both a gentle and firm way. "It is time. Only those who truly love the pure ones will retrieve them. Only the one of heart as close to pure are theirs will find and receive them. THE TEST HAS BEGAN!"

To be continued in the cross-over "The Test".


End file.
